


All the days never seen

by 40000Spiders



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: If you've finished the book the major character death thing makes sense, Im melodramatic and like to think that certain characters would do stuff cause i would, Not Really Character Death, Other, The first part is canon compliant the second part is not, The one thing where the Sorenson siblings have really bad ways to deal with greif, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/40000Spiders/pseuds/40000Spiders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn’t think right. She couldn’t see right. She couldn’t even breathe right. Kendra felt oddly numb despite of everything. She really just couldn’t believe it. Someone brought her a cup of cocoa. Don’t they understand that chocolate won’t fix this? She breathed. It was all she could do.</p>
<p>OR, the one fic where Kendra doesn't say a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [louder than words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711425) by [SnorkleShit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit). 



* * *

Kendra awoke to a feeling like a fog giant stepping on her chest. She rolled over, trying to see if she was in any immediate danger. There was no huge lurking shape in the room that she could see, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t in danger. She rubbed at her eyes, trying to check out the room through the dimness and her sleep blurred eyes.  
No major threats. She glanced at her brother’s bed, trying to see if he was awake too, or if she had just startled awake for no reason. It took her a minute to process what she saw, but when the realization hit her tired brain, Kendra’s blood ran cold. Seth’s bed was empty.  
Usually, Kendra could dismiss stuff like this. _Seth could have just gotten up to get a drink of water or go to the bathroom or something, right?_ She tried to reason with herself, not wanting to jump to conclusions, but over the years, Kendra had developed a kind of sixth sense when it came to her brother. She had known that he had done something dumb when he had jumped off the school roof and broken his arm, she had known when he crashed his bike into a tree, and she had even known when a dare had gone wrong, amazingly. The Sorenson siblings weren’t perfect, but they looked out for each other, and at that moment, Kendra knew _exactly_ why her eyes had opened.  
It was weird, how time seemed to warp. It took no time at all to get out of bed and check under Seth’s bed for his emergency kit (gone, of course, and there was only a few candy wrappers and a tin soldier left beneath the bed) but it seemed to take ages for Vanessa to wake up and do something because her brother was _gone_ and Kendra didn’t understand how anyone could possibly sleep when Seth was gone, how anyone could possibly _sleep_ at a time like this, not when her brother was missing, and especially not when there was an evil demon stalking the grounds, out for his blood.  
The weird time warp continued, as Vanessa roused the rest of the house and Kendra decided that the best way not to collapse would be to stand perfectly still in the hall, as if not moving could somehow make it so that time turned back and made Seth come with it.  
In the end, the adult’s decision wasn’t even a surprise. She just nodded numbly when someone (probably Tanu) told her that the chances of his survival were smaller than nipsies. The weird time warp still wouldn’t go away, but along with the sense of all time being an illusion, she now had something stuck in her throat.  
She couldn’t think right. She couldn’t see right. She couldn’t even breathe right. Kendra felt oddly numb despite of everything. She really just couldn’t believe it. Someone brought her a cup of cocoa. Don’t they understand that chocolate won’t fix this? She breathed. It was all she could do. Someone wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. Blankets won’t fix this. The lump in her throat felt like regret. Someone put another blanket around her, like nobody quite knew what to do with her. That part was okay. She was used to that. The lump in her throat seemed to get larger. It felt different now, like a baseball was trapped in her throat, and all she could do to keep breathing was what she had been doing, taking shaky breaths like Kendra had forgotten how to breathe. The lump in her throat felt like every day Seth hadn’t seen.  
She didn’t say a word. They explained what would happen next, what would happen to her now, and Kendra was silent. They told her to go pack up her things, and she did. They packed a car, and prepared to take her home. Dale tried to make conversation, but all his attempts fell flat, because Kendra never replied. Vanessa tried to talk to her before they left, but all Kendra did was stare at the ground. Coulter was missing. She hadn’t even noticed until he missed their goodbyes. As the car pulled away, Kendra was struck with the sudden thought that she shouldn’t leave Fablehaven, not now, not when there was a traitor, not when she could still help, not when Seth wasn’t leaving with her. Grandma cried. Grandpa said “I’m so sorry,” so many times that the phrase lost meaning. Kendra said nothing at all.  
The feeling of wrongness persisted as they drove. Kendra had the sudden inexplicable urge to open the door and jump out, in an attempt to stay. She almost did it, but stopped when grandma peered back at her. The car was quiet, the only noise coming from the road and the wind, but the atmosphere could have been cut with a knife. Kendra still said nothing.  
Two hours since she had left Fablehaven, and the wrongness was only getting worse. The lump in her throat had seemed to have traveled, and now was probably the knot in her stomach. Instead of feeling worried, Kendra just felt empty. She didn’t think she could say a word if she tried.  
At the two and a half hour mark, Grandpa sighed and turned the car around without a word. Kendra didn’t acknowledge anything, but if she caught his eyes in the mirror and smiled, just a little, that was between them.  
They returned to chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return to chaos.  
> Grandma and Grandpa are taken almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I havent been checking my ao3 so i didnt notice that anyone was wanting a part two!

Grandma and Grandpa were taken almost immediately, and Kendra didn’t quite know how she escaped. All she remembered was running, running to anywhere that was not the main house, anywhere that was away from the _noise_ and the _pain_ and the overwhelming feeling of _Seth should be here_. She still doesn’t say a word.

She doesn’t know how she ends up at Warren’s cabin, but she almost smiles as she sees its little roof in front of her. She almost relishes the thought of being with only one other person for a while, especially because neither of them will say a word. _It’s_ _fitting_ , she thinks, _we’ve both lost something._

What Kendra does not expect, however, is an axe at her throat as soon as she steps in the door. A man’s voice growls something threatening, but Kendra is more alarmed at _who_ the man is, because it shouldn’t be possible for warren to talk, let alone brandish an axe and make threats. She almost says something, but finds that she can’t. _That might be problematic_ , she thinks, and tries to mime writing something down in an attempt to communicate, and possibly not get stabbed.

Warren understands the miming eventually and even manages to find a pencil and a sheet of paper from god knows where. _My name is Kendra,_ she writes. _My brother died._

Warren is surprisingly good at _not_ chopping her head off after this information. Instead, he offers her a cookie, and pats her back awkwardly. _I haven’t talked since I found out. At this point, I don’t know if I could._ She scribbled. _His name was Seth and he was-_ a thousand thoughts spill into her head. _Brave. Funny. Stupid, weird, a hero an idiot dumb troubled too young not experienced enough lost eaten-_ Kendra doesn’t finish the sentence. 

It seemed like years since she last knew what time it was, even though it had been-at most-a few days. The weird time-warping thing was still affecting her, unfortunately, so Kendra doubted the general limits of time itself when a twig snapped outside. She and Warren exchange a glance. They had gotten rather good at exchanging glances in the past few days, as Kendra still hadn’t said a word. 

They both get up and walk towards the door, and Kendra lets Warren go first, because he _is_ the one with the axe, after all. She couldn’t see what was going on outside, warren blocked the doorway, but then someone started talking and _she knew that voice_

 _“Please, I need to find my sister.”_ Kendra knows exactly who that voice belongs to because she grew up with that voice, and they’ve been through everything together, but she knows it _can’t_ be, it just can’t.

Whoever it is, she still pushes her way past warren and flies through the door, regardless of any danger she might be in. Being wrong would be worse than not knowing. 

(It’s Seth; of course it’s Seth, who else could have survived being eaten by a demon?)

((Kendra’s first words to him are _“God, I missed you so much, you idiot.”_ But neither of them really care))

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA SORRY this is inspired by snorkelshit's fic about Seth not talking after he thinks Kendra is dead, and so here's the reverse!!  
> (also because I'm a headcanony mess this probably doesn't fit with the story but WHO CARES i wrote this at one am and there is no beta, so sorry about that.) If there's enough people asking, I'll post pt two


End file.
